Fun with Normalcy
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: Max and Ella are the new kids in town- both polar opposites of each other. All human! I know I've done this before, kinda, but I got bored! PLEEZ READ! T for occasional cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided that I'm gonna work on **_**this **_**instead of Otherworldly. This might be more interesting… for a while at least. ALL HUMAN! My favorite kind of story!**

**Max's POV:**

I swung my feet off the side of my bed groggily, my eyes heavy with crusties. Shuffling out to the hallway, I made my way over to the bathroom.

"MAX!" Ella's voice rang through the hallway. In response, I slammed the door shut.

"MAX!" Ella's voice came again, much closer to me this time. She pounded on the door. "MAX! Come on! Get dressed! I can't be late for my _first_ day of high school!" she shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and staggered into the shower. Hot water instantly woke me up and soothed my sore muscles. Being the star of the track time wasn't a walk in the park.

I'm Maximum Ride, daughter of Valencia Martinez, the town's vet, and sister of Ella Martinez, youngest captain of the cheer leading squad. We were so _unbelievably _different sometimes it was hard to tell that we were related- besides the last name and all. I took the last name of my father, who had disappeared when I was ten.

Now a junior in high school, I had about… _zero_ friends. _No-_ I'm not one of those stalkers or drunks or creepy weirdoes that hang out in the back of the school, smoking up.

Nah, not my style. I was just new in town. New in Arizona over all.

The steaming water ran down my back and I felt whole, cleansed- I don't know, but showers always make me feel good. A kind of good that makes you want to jump around and smile and laugh at anything, just be with friends. It was a pure sort of happiness that I didn't get from material things like my sister did. I was alone and I _loved it._

"Max!" my mom sung through the door. "Stop wasting my money! And killing the Earth!" I grinned, twisting the nozzle and the happy sensation ceased.

My mom was like a Venus Flytrap, or one of Lily Allen's songs. (**A/N: I LOVE LILY ALLEN!! SHE'S AMAZING!!)** She sounded sweet, looked kind, and she was… but also brutally honest.

After drying off and partially blow drying my hair- my mom reminded me what a murderer I was- I strolled into my closet, gazing at all the possibilities for my first day outfit. Not that I gave a crap, but Ella would pester me if I just wore sweats or something like that , and everyone thought her sister was a hobo.

I wear sweats and I'm not a hobo… as far as I know.

Finally, I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with three intentional rips in them. They were my favorite jeans- my lucky ones. They were what I wore on the first day of my last school, and that's where I became known as something close to a badass. I just didn't take Lissa, the most popular skank in the school,'s BS.

My shirt was a cami of some sort, but had a tight black panel at the top. And then flowed in a check fabric with buttons running down the middle. It had no sleeves but it was Arizona so you know, the heat would swell soon. **A/N: Picture of her and Ella's outfits are on profile!!!**

The finishing touch, a necklace my mom gave me for my tenth birthday- right after my father disappeared-, was a pair of pure white wings with dark brown speckles and flecks of pale brown, hanging by a leather rope. _I loved and cherished it. _

Yanking my black Converse from beside my door, I scuttled down the stairs and right into the kitchen. My mom was leaning against the counter, drinking her coffee. She raised her eyebrow at me, and tapped her watch.

"Right." was all I said, before I snatched up my keys and bolted over to give her a kiss. She smiled and waved at me as I raced out the door. Ella was already waiting for by my car, tapping her toe of her black pumps angrily. She was wearing a pale denim dress with a ruffle around the top and two pockets at the sides near the bottom. She wore plain black leggings underneath.

To say the least, and as an older sister, she looked down-right _cute._

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I muttered as I rushed to unlock the doors and jump in.

On the way to the school, I turned from the road to quickly glance at her outfit again. I smirked and shook my head, resting my eyes on the road once more.

"What?" she asked shrilly, getting ready for me to tease her about her outfit.

"Nothing… it's just that you're colors are very dark today," I said truthfully.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before replying with "I know- this," she gestured to her outfit "just _came_ to me!"

"Like a psychic?" I asked tauntingly.

"Yep!" she was always lost on my humor. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I have no idea were my sense of humor came from actually. My mom's was like Ella's, it didn't have to be obvious but it couldn't be sarcastic and making fun of anyone in anyway. That's what drove me into watching 'South Park' and 'Family Guy' alone. But we do watch 'That 70's Show' altogether.

"Max!" Ella squealing excitedly, pulled me back into reality.

"Hm?"

"We're here!"

"Oh," I immediately saw the huge stone building in front of us and pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay," I said, parking the car, and grabbing my bag from the backseat. "Have fun-" she was gone before I could even finish.

Stepping out the car, I put on a brave face. I looked once more up at the building, sighed and began walked toward my doom. . It may be Ella's first day of high school and my first day of _hell._

_A picture paints a thousand words,_

_As one door closes, another door opens,_

_And two wrongs don't make a right_

_Now good things come to those who wait,_

_Take the highs with the lows dear,_

_You'll get what your given and everything's gonna be alright._

_What the fuck do you know?_

_Just cos you're old you think your wise,_

_But who the hell are you though,_

_I didn't even ask for your advice_

_You wanna keep your mouth shut,_

_You wanna take your thoughts elsewhere,_

_Cos you're doing in my nut,_

_And do you think I care?_

_Say what you say,_

_Do what you do_

_Feel what you feel,_

_As long as it's real._

_I said take what you take_

_And give what you give_

_Just be what you want,_

_Just as long as it's real._

**Yeah I know!! The ending was RANDOM! But I'm not sure about this one yet! REVIEW AND I'LL DECIDE!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm just gonna go ahead and update because I have nothing else to do!! **

**Max's POV:  
**

The halls were crowded with the normal scene: teenagers hanging by their lockers, talking to friends, shoving their tongues down someone's throat. It was just playtime for these goons.

I rolled my eyes as I past a girl and boy. The girl's earnest face glowed up at the boy's dark one- well, he was just dark in general. Olive skin, dark long hair (not 60's long, but just up to ear lobes or something), dark, shadowy eyes. A mysterious demeanor to say the least.

And the girl was just a big splash of color pressed up against him. Her long red hair was pulled into a high ponytail. _Ugh, red hair, _I thought in disgust. _Lissa was a red-head..._ _Oh shit... _My breath froze in chest. And I stopped in my tracks, not looking at her. _Could that possible be her?_

An evil grin came to face just thinking about what I did to her in my last school...

The one I remember most was when I was taken out of classes for track practice, but the coach just happened to be late. So my track team and I decided to mix up some mischief. I know- we are speedy little devils! We scavenged in the janitors closet until we found the mop and pail. We each grabbed our own, and stealthy snuck to the cafeteria. Making sure the lunch ladies weren't there, we hurried to the supply closet and came back with a gallon of maple syrup. Yeah- it was _maple syrup! _The stickiest, thickest, yummiest, yuckiest thing in the whole world! Can you guess what you did with it?

We then snuck into the main hallway, right in the middle of sixth period, and I took the gallon of syrup and began dancing backwards down the hall, the syrup sloshing all over the ground. We were nearly busting our sides from laughing so hard when I tiptoed back over.

Amazing no one came out into the hallway, well, besides a very confused freshman that we yelled at until he ran away, frightened of the crazy sophomores.

"Ready?" I remember asking everyone evilly. Some of the girls put their hands of their ears, smiling still. But the guys just waited, bouncing in excitement.

So I sauntered over to the trophy case, the wall beside lined with various things: posters, banners, notices, bulletin boards, pictures, fire alarm... _oh yeah, _I said _fire alarm. _Reaching forward, I yanking it with all my might and the siren blared.

My team and I all pressed ourselves against the walls so we wouldn't get involved in our prank, or be on the receiving end.

Kids came bursting out of the classrooms. And guess who the first one out was!

If you guessed George Clooney or Ashton Kutcher, then you have _serious_ issues. But if you guessed _Lissa_ then you would be correct.

She came clacking out of the classroom opposite us, chatting to her friend. So she didn't notice the thick gooey stuff on the floor. She planted one foot in it, and instantly was stuck. In surprise, she- oh, this was the best part!- went toppling over.

All the way down, she was screeching wonderfully. Her hair flying around her twisted face, arms flailing. And of course, her clothes didn't really move all too much, since they were skin tight in a not good way! Except her shirt slide up a bit, earning a bunch of yelling from the guy's section.

My track team was now tearing up. It was just too good! When she reached the floor, she did a huge face-plant, but her head was cushioned by the layer of syrup spread so nicely on the floor. Everyone in the hallway was frozen, except us of course. We would have been on the floor if it hadn't been for the maple syrup!

Lissa heard us laughing and lifted her syrup covered face to look at us. Her eyes immediately met mine, hers were blazing in anger. "MAXIMUM RIDE- I WILL MURDER YOU!" she tried to get up, but kept falling and slipping and sliding. Now everyone in the hallway was laughing as hard as us.

Finally, the teachers had to notice the lack of sophomores outside so they crashed our party when they came in to investigate. Obviously Lissa blamed me for the whole thing, so I decided to be the angel I was and take blame for it and cover up for the time. It wasn't that bad- all I had to do was clean up the hallway with the janitors (they are SUPER nice and tell the absolute funniest jokes!), and pay the school back for the maple syrup that we used, not _wasted_! But you know what? It was worth it!

So now, a year later, I was standing in a whole new school, and maybe possible, so was Lissa. Only one way to find out.

"Oh my gawd! Is that you Lissa? And you went back to boys!" I clapped, a look of mock-admiration on my face. "I'm so happy for you!" I nearly yelled so everyone in the hallway turned to look at me. The girl that was practically flattening that poor boy turned around, her face almost as red as her hair.

"Max?" she hissed in disbelief, all her emotions coming through her voice- mostly rage.

"Hiya! I can't _believe _we're at the same school! Are you stalking me again? I mean- seriously, that has to _stop!_ It was funny and all in tenth grade, but now it's just creepy!" I looked at her, grinning smugly. People behind me were laughing.

Lissa started sputtering, trying to come up with a comeback. "Why don't you just walk away and save yourself the mental agony of this?" I gestured to her expression. Now even that guy that we was unsuccessfully attempting to flirt with, was smiling. I gazed at him, my face brimming with amusement. "You're welcome!" I said to him, and he grinned wider. I just turned around and began making my way back to the office.

As I was heading down the hallway, the hordes of people separating like I was Moses or something, I hear a finally scream "MAXIMUM RIDE- I WILL MURDER YOU!" I giggled and thought of the last time I heard her say that.

If I had a nickel for every time someone said that..." I trailed off wistfully.

Suddenly, an African-American girl popped in front of me, her face nearly exploding into a grin. "You're so funny! And I guess you're new! Do you need any help finding your classes! I'm guessing you're a junior too! Well, so am _I!_ That was _so_ funny and you made Fang smile-"

I raised my eyebrows at her and she stopped talking. I then smiled at how... I don't know, _adorable, _can I say, she was. I grinned and laughed. "I'm Max!"

She waved. "I'm Jessica Silverstone! But call me Nudge!" she giggled.

I nodded, processing the new information. "And who's Fang?" I asked, curious. I mean- what a name?!

"Oh! Fang's real name is Nick Davis! He's the most popular guy in _school!_ Even though he doesn't have that many close friends! He just has two, Jeff Enderheart and Jason Dennen! Both of them are popular also, but because they are on the football team! Fang's not! He's just so _hawt!"_ I laughed.

"Oh-kaaay!" I said ushering her down the hall. "So where is Mr. Donahue's room?"

"OMG! He's my homeroom teacher too! Well, he's over this way!" And this is how the first day of my colorful week began...

_So Im back, to the velvet underground_

_  
Back to the floor, that I love  
_

_To a room with some lace and paper flowers  
_

_Back to the gypsy that I was  
_

_To the gypsy... that I was_

_And it all comes down to you  
_

_Well, you know that it does  
_

_Well, lightning strikes, maybe once, maybe twice  
_

_Ah, and it lights up the night  
_

_And you see your gypsy  
_

_You see your gypsy_

_To the gypsy that remains faces freedom with a little fear  
_

_I have no fear, I have only love  
_

_And if I was a child  
_

_And the child was enough  
_

_Enough for me to love  
_

_Enough to love_

_She is dancing away from me now  
_

_She was just a wish  
_

_She was just a wish  
_

_And a memory is all that is left for you now  
_

_You see your gypsy  
_

_You see your gypsy_

**YAY!! IT'S FINSIHED FOR TODAY!!! Now I gotta go get dressed- my friend is coming over!!! YAY! BIYA!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW! REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys don't think I'm some kind of loser with no life!! I'm just so happy that I'm getting so many reviews!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Max's POV:**

I walked into the classroom, my mind whirling and swirling at what just happened. _Lissa- at my school? Are freaking _kidding_ me? _I asked my Voice- the one that always makes lame comments and riddles. You don't have one? Weird. My psychiatrist says it's normal. NOT.

It didn't respond.

Nudge skipped daintily next to me, babbling away about something she heard from her friend. "Max?" Nudge's voice snapped me back to now like a rubber band.

"Uhhhh... yeah?" I dared to ask, knowing that this was leading to another bout of rambling or something like that.

"Did you hear me?" her huge brown eyes were wide, looking almost excited.

"Can't say I did," I answered truthfully.

"Well, sit down first!" she gestured to two desks.

Ugh, oh yeah. I was at school. Another stinking cesspool of boring. _Yippee. _

"Okay," Nudge clasped her hands together and gazed at me. "You know, I have to ask you something?" Her suddenly serious attitude freaked me out. I nodded, not making a sound yet.

"Well, how should I put this? Hm… WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO MY PARTY ON FIRDAY?!" she screamed at me in excitement and, what I presumed, joy. Her hands were stuck over her head, and her hair was frizzy and fanned out.

For some reason, I _laughed._ Usually if someone did that to me, I was have punched them in the nose for getting in my face, and then pushed them off their chair. But that's just me.

Surprising myself again, I said "Yeah of course!"

Clapping her hands together, giddy, she squealed "Oh good! Then you can meet Angel and Gazzy!" At my questioning look, she explained. "Well, Angel and Jason, but just to let you know, don't venture anywhere near his backside… he, um," she looked slightly uncomfortable. "is, ah, _known_ to be kind of _explosive_!" I raised my eyebrows, but nodded with the new info.

"Buuuuuut _now_ you can meet Iggy!" Nudge grinned as a tall, pale, lanky boy sauntered into the classroom, looking totally at ease.

"Ig, over here!" she called, and he turned his head in our general direction. With a sense of wonder, I scanned him over. Why was he acting like that? As he got closer, I realized that his eyes were a piercing milky blue, kind of muddled looking.

_Hmmm… _"Hey Nudge!" he replied and walked right in front of my desk, leaning down to try and sit.

"Whoa there big guy!" I pushed him back up and he jumped in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Iggy's face was of pure shock.

Nudge giggled. "This is Max, and Max, this is Jeff, or better known as Iggy!" I waved, smiling. _Okay, oblivious much?_

He didn't respond just looked at me, but for some reason I had a feeling he wasn't quite seeing me.

_Ohhhh- he's blind! _"Hi!" I blurted suddenly and his tense face relaxed.

"Hey," and he made his way over to sit in the seat behind me. He maneuvered so well that for a second I forgot he was blind. "So… you're new here?" he asked me.

I nodded and then remembered so I said "Yeah- and it's all so wonderful!" he laughed.

"I heard you chewing out that chick in the hallway…?" his voice went up at the end like he was asking a question.

I sighed. "Uh, yeah. She was from my old school. We never got on well-"

"To say the least," Iggy muttered. And Nudge laughed. It was so easy with these people. And I had no idea why.

_**Well Max, have you considered that maybe they are just nice people? **_My Voice asked me, being surprisingly to the point.

_Um, _yeah_. But my other friends were nice, but that didn't mean I could trust them with anything. I think I can trust Nudge and Iggy. _I shot back.

_**Maybe they're different from your old friends. **_It responded vaguely.

_And how so? _

I was met with silence.

"Are you okay?" I heard Iggy say and I sighed. _Yep, just having a little conversation with the Voice in my head. _

"Yep!" I said, trying to sound cheery. But _boy, _was this going to be a long day if the Voice kept throwing things like this at me. Well, long day in a series of loooooooong days. So what? It's just another day.

_I can't escape this hell_

_  
So many times I've tried  
_

_But I'm still caged inside  
_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
_

_(I can't escape myself)  
_

_So many times I've lied  
_

_(So many times I've lied)  
_

_But there's still rage inside  
_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

_  
Somebody help me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself  
_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
_

_I can't escape this hell_

**REVIEW PLEEZ!!!! TELL ME IF IT'S CRAPPY!!! Sorry, it's kinda late and my mind is somewhere else!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay- to answer one of your questions: the lyrics at the end of the chappies are just there for… I don't know… decoration? I felt like doing a songfic of some sort when I started but just ended up deciding on this!**

**Max's POV:**

Since the next thing on my agenda is gym, I began making my way over to the- wait for it!- _gym._ I know; surprise, surprise!

As it was the first day back, we didn't seem to have to do anything, which I was glad of. I didn't really feel like running around today, or making fools of everyone else. To be modest, I'm _very_ fast… and agile… and unpredictable. So I pretty much owned at _everything._

I made my way over to the bench and pulled out my iPod. Switching on Hands Held High by Linkin Park, I let myself fall into absurd thoughts.

_What if I just skipped the rest of the day? No, I think my mom would ground me for what? A month? Or longer. That wouldn't be so bad- but then I wouldn't be able to go to Nudge's party. _This brought on a whole other subject.

_Nudge's party? Being with normal nice people? This'll be change. Usually I just hung out at my house, not really with my friends- and it didn't matter anyway. I wasn't close to any of them. I mean- I was always moving around a lot, and kind of… distant? Yeah, distant. I never let any of them in._

_I wonder why I never did. Maybe they were just never really there for me. I guess that could be a reason. My mom always spent a year in each place so I had plenty of time to get to know them. So why didn't I? _The song changed to Numb by Linkin Park.

_Why does this song always make me so sad? Like someone is yelling at me? It doesn't make me cry. Me crying? Psh! It's as likely as George Bush being a good- president, Politian, _human being_? Wow, I'm sadistic. Maybe I should fix that. But on second thought, I don't care. So that solves things. _

_Back to my distantness. I guess I just naturally push people away. I don't let _anyone_ get close to me. Besides my mom and sister of course, but no one else so far. Why am I like that? Why am I asking you? I don't even know you. Are you smart? Can you help me? Wait- why am I asking you again? You don't know me. Or do you? Are you a stalker? Oh wait- I'm talking to myself. Do I think I'm going a little crazy. Or I'm just… no, I'm crazy. Oh well. _

Mulling over what I just thought, I realized I just gave myself a therapy session. Maybe I should become a therapist. No, I wouldn't ever get used to being so cryptic and apathetic. And I think my head would explode with all these nut-hobs problems.

_Wow, I'm still talking to myself. _And that's when I realized that Daylight by Matt and Kim just finished and In Pieces by Linkin Park came on. I began humming it to myself.

Little did I know, that there was a certain someone sitting right next to me. Well, I did know. Three seconds later.

"Holy crap!" I nearly yelled, since my earphones were on. The guy just grinned. He waved at me. I didn't pull out my earphones, but just glared at him. The smile slowly slide of his face, like pudding from a wall. _Just like pudding._

He motioned for me to take my headphones off, looking a little perturbed by my expression. Which, by the way, was laden with heavy annoyance. I relented, but before he could speak, I spat "_What?"_ he seemed a little shaken.

"Uhh… I just realized that you were new here-"

I interrupted him, still peeved that he disrupted my peace. "Oh how observant of you!" I sneered.

He grinned and I moved down the bench, away from the psycho. "You're funny!" he murmured.

"You're funny in the head!" I muttered to myself, at a tone so low he wouldn't catch it. Rolling my eyes, I stuck my headphones back in my ears.

"Wait!" I heard the guy say. I paused and sighed in frustration.

"Really, what?" my patience wearing incredibly thin.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm Sam." I nodded and turned away.

I nearly snickered at his face. "What's your name?" he said quickly, before I had turned.

Cussing under my breath, I sighed again. "Max." and then spun around. And slamming my headphones into my ears. But right as I did, I thought I heard him say "Welcome to Alpine High School, Max," I could already tell he wasn't going to leave me alone. _Fabulous._

***

The rest of gym pasted slowly, due to the fact Sam was staring intensely at me the whole time. It was a little creepy. And by a little creepy, I mean- SO FREAKING CREEPY! I WANTED TO BREAK HIS NOSES JUST SO HE'D TURN AWAY!

Yeah, that sums it up rather accurately. I didn't see Lissa or Sam the rest of the day, which I was so thankful for. So it passed by in a flash. It was finally Biology, and that had to be easy enough, right?

**Fang's POV:**

I sat in Biology, my mind straying to the new girl. She was so… I can't even describe her. I mean- yes, she was the average girl I would out with. But do I pride myself in going out with _Lissa's?_ **(A/N: GOTCHA! Hahaha!)** No way. But still she had asked me out. _Already!_ And I had just met her! Almost an hour before!

But I had said sure. Right now, I have no idea why.

Just then, Iggy walked in. "Hey! Ig!" I called over to him. And with immediate and surprising accuracy, he changed his path and navigated his way over to me. Slumping into the desk next to me, he sighed.

Normally, I wouldn't have asked him what his problem was because usually it was football. But the season- I don't think it had- hadn't started yet.

"What's up?" I asked him, in a low voice. I didn't like it when random people heard what I was talking about.

"What do you get a girl for their birthday?" he asked, defeated, turning to me. His sightless eyes staring straight at me. Don't ask me how he's the captain of the football team- I think that's one of the reason that he's so popular. He's so… amazing. But he just simply puts it that he can hear and feel them coming. It's so creepy. But he also has Gazzy there for him so he can get along.

I grinned slightly. "Well, what kind of girl? A friend or more than a friend?" Iggy never really had a girlfriend. Except this girl Tess in eighth grade- they're still sort of friends.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "A friend."

I clapped him on the back. "Well, if it's bothering you so much, just don't think about it for a while. It'll come to you eventually. Think about Lloyd's party this Friday!" I said, trying to make him feel better.

He brightened actually. "Oh, dude, I forgot to tell you! I can't go." and he smiled.

"_What_?" we always went to these things together. Gaz wouldn't be able to go either, he has to go some party. And I can't be alone with all the cheerleaders and jocks. It would be torture.

"A friend's party!"

"Same thing with the Gasman! Same party?" I questioned, feeling partially left out.

"Uhh, yeah. But you're not friends with Jess, are you?" I shook my head, knowing what he was talking about. Jess was a friend from middle school. All four of us used to hang out- oh, and Gazzy's little sister, Angel. But after we came into middle school, I started football and Jessica's talking became too much. I think my silence was too much for Nudge- _wait. Did I just call her Nudge?_

I mentally hit myself. God, I hadn't called her that since sixth grade. And I forbid myself to also. She wasn't my friend anymore so why should I call her what her friends call her? Well, I shouldn't. Iggy and Gazzy stayed friends with her though, and never stopped going to her party's and Friday sleepovers too.

"I'm shaking my head Iggy…" I trailed off. Iggy's head suddenly whipped up.

"Max!" he yelled to the front of the classroom. He was yelling at a girl that had just walked in. _How the hell does he do that?_ I asked myself in disbelief.

The girl smiled a full, bright, white smile and walked over to us. Her long light brown hair was tied messily back into a pony tail. Her hair had a slight wave and streaked with natural blonde. Her tall, thin figure gracefully weaved her way through the hordes of desks. Confidence and attitude practically radiated off of her. She was the girl that made fun of Lissa today.

She dropped her bag and sat down in the desk in front of Iggy. "Hi Igster!" she said playfully. And then looked at me. Her eyes raked over my own, not with attraction but more with curiosity.

"Fang," I did a sort of salute. She raised her eyebrows.

"Max," was her simple answer. Her name just rolled of her tongue, it just suited her perfectly. Light freckled covered her cheeks, I noticed as she turned back to Iggy.

"You excited for Nudge's soiree?" she asked him, grinning.

He smiled back. "Yeah, except I can't find something to give her!"

"I'm giving her a Good Charlotte CD, 'cause I know she'll love it! I just can't decide on which," she glanced around the room thoughtfully. Her chocolate eyes finally locked with mine, and something about them, I just couldn't look away. She eventually ripped her eyes from mine and added. "Most likely Good Morning Revival,"

Iggy nodded. "I think I'll get her that!"

"What? _NO!_ It was my idea!" she screeched.

"Says who? The only witness is Fang and well, he isn't the most observant." Luckily, he didn't see mine or Max's fists swinging and connecting with his arms. He sure felt it though.

"Max's right." I said simply, and she looked at me in surprise.

Then, she turned to beam at Iggy, and shocking me now, lifted his hand to her face to show she was smiling. Iggy faced froze when she touched his hand, not used to it, but smiled when he got what she doing.

It was like she didn't care he was popular, she wasn't nervous around him. She was like is long lost sister. Max was just so different from anyone here. And I think Iggy liked it, liked her. But just as a friend, obviously. But he liked her.

And he wasn't the only one.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_

_  
And wouldn't you love to love her  
_

_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight  
_

_And who will be her lover_

_All your life you've never seen a woman  
_

_Taken by the wind  
_

_Would you stay if she promised you heaven  
_

_Will you ever win_

_She is like a cat in the dark  
_

_And then she is the darkness  
_

_She rules her life like a fine skylark  
_

_And when the sky is starless  
_

_  
All your life you've never seen a woman  
_

_Taken by the wind  
_

_Would you stay if she promised you heaven  
_

_Will you ever win  
_

_Will you ever win_

_Rhiannon  
_

_Rhiannon  
_

_Rhiannon  
_

_Rhiannon_

**YAY!!! IT'S LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!! PLEEZ REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW! REIVEW!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY!!! So I'm heading to New York, and when I get back can I have at least five reviews??? --clasps hands together-- Please???**

**Max's POV:**

Since Biology was my last subject, I was already walking out to the parking lot when it started thundering down. I guess this is fate's way of telling me to _move the hell up!_ And Ella is very in sync with fate because, just like in the morning she was standing in front of my car, stamping her foot.

"OH MY GAWD, MAX! HURRY UP!" she screeched at me, covering her head with her bag. Her face was one of pure terror and raging anger. The door of my red convertible unlocked and literally dove inside like in those action movies.

"You've been watching too much TV, Ella," I muttered, shaking my head as I climbed into the car. She narrowed her eyes menacingly. I just glared back, putting all of my annoyance from today in there. My lips drew back involuntarily into a snarl.

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Smirking, I cast my eyes back to the road, and zoomed out of the parking lot.

Just then, I noticed a miserable creature trudging down the road holding a pink-polka-dotted umbrella. I giggled quietly and Ella looked at me like I was crazy. _Wait- I am! Another mystery solved by yours truly!_

I pulled over to the side of the road, and Ella questioned "Max?" her voice tinted with curiosity.

I rolled down Ella's window, winning several shrieks of disapproval from her. "Nudge! NUDGE!" the figure turned to look at me. "Wanna ride?"

Nudge's eyes nearly popped out of her head after seeing my car. And then nodded, still in shock. Scampering to the back, she hopped in, spraying us with water.

"Thanks _so_ much, Max! You saved my life- and my shoes! They would have drowned!" she cooed sorrowfully, bringing her shoes up to her face and nuzzling against them.

I stifled a laugh, but Ella appeared a little scared. She turned her eyes to me after staring at Nudge for a little. She eyebrows knitted together, and in response I just shrugged my shoulders.

Outside the rain was pouring down, cats and dogs. The overcast sky cast a shadow over the posh town. Rivers and streams ran coarsely down the sidewalks and streets. For some strange reason, it was beautiful. Tinseltown in the rain.

"Did you know that 'Tinseltown In the Rain' was originally about Glasgow?" I asked randomly, to no one in particular.

"Didn't you go there once? For an 'Independence Trip'?" I nodded. Ella and my mom wanted to go to the Dominican Republic. But I didn't really have any yearning to do so and I decided to tour around Europe. Some of my dad's relatives took me in.

"Ooohh! You went to Europe all on your _own?!_ I always wanted to go to Paris! You know, the fashion capital and all! It would be so preeeeetty! _But_ I heard that parts of it are really run-down and icky! That would suck… But that's okay! I would just go to the pretty parts I guess!" Nudge finished her monologue, not one bit out of breath.

Ella slowly turned to look at her, her mouth an 'O'. Her eyes, the size of the moon. She looked lose of words, but then so suddenly that it made me jump, she exploded, "NO WAY! I always wanted to go too! That would be so much, right?"

"Totally!" Nudge responded, equally thrilled. I grinned, happy they were getting along so well.

Outside the rain hadn't let up one bit. "Hey, Nudge?" I interrupted them.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Why don't you call your mom and ask if you can come to my house?"

"OH MY GAWD, MAX! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! I'LL CALL HER NOW!" and then she wrapped her arms around my neck, so I could barely breath.

I pried her hands off me with one hand. "Okay… but try not to suffocate me. That's not exactly the most tactful way of getting home." I heard her giggle and then start dialing her phone.

I smiled again, and turned on the radio. 'Misery Business' by Paramore came on. Ella gave me a look. She wasn't exactly a fan of Paramore. **(A/N: I do this to all other fanfics- so try this, it's what this part is designed for! Okay, so start this song and just read the lyrics at the same time their sung! SO PLAY THE SONG! It's kewl!)**

Just to annoy her more, I started to sing along.

"_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock"_

I started shaking my hair around in her face. She just scowled at me.

_"It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
_

_She finally set him free.  
_

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me."_

Nudge began singing at 'he was the only one for me'. She had leaned into the front and stuck her head next to mine and making cow eyes up at me. I was having some _serious _trouble controlling my laughing. _  
_

_"Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
_

_She's got it out for me,  
_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag" _

Nudge had inconspicuously slid open the top of my convertible- I know, how can you do that inconspicuously? But Nudge can. She's just special that way- a few seconds before, so now rain was pouring in. She rammed her head up and was waving her arms around wildly. I was pretending to hold a microphone and was nearly jumping out my seat, one hand still on the wheel._  
_

_But I got him where I want him now.  
_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
_

_just steal it all away from you now."  
_

Nudge and I both started banging our heads to the beat of the song, and by now even Ella was smiling.

_"But God does it feel so good,  
_

_Cause I got him where I want him now.  
_

_And if you could then you know you would.  
_

_Cause God it just feels so,  
_

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change."_

Nudge was wagging her finger and acting out the lyrics, but still singing along. You know, Nudge should make a music video one day. But it would probably be to like, _Barbie Girl_ or something fru-fru like that! Ugh, talent is wasted on some people.

_"Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag"_

Now we were all singing the lyrics at the top of lungs, waving our hands outside of my car, soaked to the skin. Ella was grinning like a fool and laughing along with us. It was like we were all twelve again.

_"But I got him where I want him now.  
_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
_

_just steal it all away from you now."_

We all, again, started the head-bang at the exact same time. It was like in 'Wayne's World' when they were all listening to 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Except from the fact that we were forty-year old guys that still live with their mothers. So there were some differences there, but besides that it was pretty much the same. _  
_

_"But God does it feel so good,  
_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
_

_And if you could then you know you would.  
_

_Cause God it just feels so,"_

We started waving our hands slower and more rhythmically. Putting on serious faces, we all turned toward each other and sang all serious and professional looking and it was just so _freaking funny _to watch!

_"It just feels so good."_

Then I stopped singing and so did Nudge, catching my drift. And Ella started singing solo.

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true  
_

_Not one of them involving you"_

Ella had stopped singing and looked to Nudge, who started rather happily and almost ruined the affect of this part of the song. But she righted herself after I hit her arm. How sweet am I?_  
_

_"Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
_

_Not one of them involving."_

Nudge finished her part and we danced through the instrumental. And then I started singing. I was shocked their ears didn't start bleeding so I continued.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
_

_But I got him where I want him now."_

Ella picked it up from here since she didn't really get a really hard part yet.

__

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  


_But I got him where I want him now."_

Nudge then took this line before Ella could open her mouth again.

__

"Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  


_just steal it all away from you now."_

And before either could catch their breath, I dove in.

_"But God does it feel so good,  
_

_Cause I got what I wanted now"_

And then we all sang this in unison, drenched, cold and crazy, we were. But that was just us.

_And if you could then you know you would.  
_

_Cause God it just feels so,  
_

_It just feels so good."_

We all finished out of breath. But we were all glowing in happiness and laughing so hard our sides hurt.

"I am _so_ coming in this car again!" Nudge yelled. And Ella and I laughed. I think Ella was just happy she was being excepted so easily. And by such a awesome person.

"Hell yeah you are!" I called back to her and she cracked up.

I pulled into my garage and grabbed our bags from the trunk of the car. It was lucky they were in there or they would soaked. Heehee… Or I could just leave them outside, and say I couldn't do my homework because my bag fell in a puddle.

But then I remembered my mom, and dropped the subject. Me and my uber-evil plans are always ruined by that woman!

I looked at Nudge, soaking wet. "Uhh… Nudge? Why don't you just stay for the night? You can borrow some of Ella's clothes, I don't really think your style is like mine."

She gazed at me in awe. "Really?! THAT WOULD SO MUCH FUN! YAY!" she began jumping up and down and hugging me and then moved on to Ella who was doing the same thing.

Well, this night would be interesting…

**LOVE IT? THEN REVIEW! HATE IT? THEN REVIEW! I didn't bother putting any lyrics at the bottom since they were already in there. REIVEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it wasn't so funny, but pleez be nice anyway!**


	6. AN SAWRY!

**READ THIS!!! READ IT!! READ IT!!!!!!!!! **

**Okay guys! I LOVE YOU ALL- in the none creepy way- FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Just because I'm the amazing person I am I will thank you all!!!!**

**I just wanted to thank two of my most faithful reviewers- the ones that reviewed EVERY CHAPTER-:**

Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl

babiixilyx3

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMESS!!! **

**And now to all of my other beloved reviewers!!!**

DRAMAQUEEN!

she wants to move

Mo- The Reviewer

xSaphireLilyx

...LIZ..

Anonymous

)( *wings* )(

Faxnesslover9644

loveisa4letterword

Otters rule the world

**THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!! Oh and since this is an author's note…**

**So I now I'm hooked on songfics, I might be putting another sing-along in this next chapter! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Yay or nay? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!! I WISH AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE!!! You know, this story has gotten the best feedback by far!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max's POV:**

"Ohh! Let's watch this!" Nudge held up 'The Notebook'.

"No," was my simple answer. I _will not_ watch that movie _ever again_ in the presence of a living thing. For reasons I would prefer not to disclose.

"Max cried during that movie!" Ella giggled. _DAMN YOU, ELLA! _

Nudge looked horrified but delighted at the same time. "NO WAY!" Her eyes were so wide I was afraid they would fall out of her head, her mouth an 'O'.

She turned to be. "NO WAY!" her voice an octave higher than before.

Narrowing my eyes, I snarled at her with all the venom I could muster at eleven at night, "Shut your mouth and I'll shut it for you!" That's, like, the most used threat in the book, but it did its trick, and Nudge stopped catching flies. The next twenty minutes I may be humorous to you, but to us, it was like pulling teeth- _from a camel- _with your toes. _You get the picture._

Nudge: "How 'bout… Cinderella Story?"

Me: "Nope!"

Ella: "Another Cinderella Story?"

Me: "No way."

Ella: "Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Nudge: "Too many fat sweaty old guys, not enough young haw ties."

Ella: "Johnny Deep and Orlando Bloom?"

Me: "Oooo! Hunky!"

Ella: "Max, go take your pills!"

Me: "Ella, go take your Midol!" –whispers behind hand- "It's her time of the month again!"

Ella: -throw pillow at me-

Nudge: "High School Musical?"

Me: "Hell no!"

Ella: "High School Musical 2?"

Me: "Not even if Hell froze over!"

Nudge: "High School Musical 3?"

Me: "GAWD WOMAN! WHAT ARE YOU ON?!"

After several more Disney suggestions, I was read to shove the DVDs down their throats, when Nudge finally screamed "Oh! Oh! Oh! I have it!"

"Well, make it fast! Mom's staying at the clinic tonight, and she will MURDER us if she's comes back and we're still asleep at three!" I gave Ella a pointed look.

"_One time_! One time that happened!" she defended, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay! So are you READY?!" Nudge yelled again.

"OH YEAH!" Ella responded with just as much enthusiasm.

Nudge whipped out one of the most monumental movies ever from behind her back. "GREASE LIGHTNING, BABY!"

Ella and I both jumped up in excitement.

"Perfect!"

"Awesome!"

And we finally had decided on Grease. **(A/N: If you haven't seen it you're a deprived child!)** After popcorn had been made and soda had been poured, we all settled on the couches positioned toward our cobble-stone fireplace. On top of it, hung our cherished flat-screen TV, which we all held in high regard.

I was sprawled across the armchair, feet hanging over the edge. Ella and Nudge were sharing our colossal couch, shoving each other off their side, giggling.

That's when my phone rang. Seething, I detangled myself from my comfy position and made my way to the kitchen. But before picking it up, I called back into the room. "You guys! Set it up!" and then spoke angrily into the phone,

"What?" I spat.

"Jeez, Max, I was just wondering if I could borrow your Biology book," came Iggy's voice.

I sighed and shook my head. "Ig," my voice held amusement. "It's _eleven_ at night!"

"Yeah, I know, I know!"

"Sure! But I'll be watching a movie, so I'll unlock the backdoor for you!"

"Thanks Max, so much! I love you!" he said the last part with fake, sugary sweetness. I just laughed and went to press end when I heard Iggy screaming.

"What?" I giggled.

His voice sounded mock-hurt, "You didn't say I love you!"

"_Fine-_ I love you too Ig!" I heard him giggle girlishly.

"Bye-bye, darling!"

"You are too weird!" I laughed and hung up. Crossing the kitchen, I unlocked the door, and sprinted back into the living room. I jumped back onto the armchair and the movie began.

We all hummed and sang the songs quietly to ourselves at first. But then it came to 'Summer Nights' and I was getting antsy.

So as soon as the instrumental started, I leaped from my chair, and stood next to the TV. Ella and Nudge were both giggling. **(A/N: Hey, I know this a little weird for friends and sisters to be singing to each other so I changed some of the lyrics a little and they switch up parts. Put on the song like last time! IT'S SO KEWL!)**

I started singing Danny's part, swinging my hips and nodding my head to the beat. Just as the lyrics started, I snapped my head to look up at them seductively.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast" _

Ella jumped up and hopped over to me, looking dainty. She gazed up at me batting her eyelashes, and I nearly wet myself, she looked so funny. She began singing Sandy's part.

"_Summer lovin', happened so fast_

_I met a guy crazy for me" _

I changed girl to guy, since I'm, obviously, not a man or gay. Leaning forward as I sang and moving my shoulders. And Ella, being Ella, caught on and leaned back just like in those dances.

"_Met a boy cute as can be" _

When it was her turn, she leaned forward toward me, and I leaned back. Hand over heart, she sang her part.

"_Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights"_

We sang this together- both pretending to be holding microphones, swaying to the beat. Nudge was giggling hysterically on the couch.

Nudged jumped up too, and made her way over to the middle of the living room, swaying rhythmically with each step. She began singing the next part excitedly.**  
**

"_Uh-Well-a, well-a, well-a huh,_

_  
__Tell me more, tell me more__  
_

_Did you get very far?"_

She raised her eyebrows suggestively and gripped my sleeve. Then she slid over to Ella.

"_Tell me more, tell me more__  
_

_Like does he have a car?"_

She was jumping up and down, totally playing the part. We all sang this together, banging our heads to the beat:

"_Uh-huh, uh-huh,_

_Uh-huh, uh-huh!"_

Ella picked up this part, even though it wasn't hers. Gripping her sides, she sank down to the ground until she was on her knees, moving to the beat, like she was sinking.

"_He swam by me he got a cramp__  
_

_He swam by me got my suit damp"_

Nudge scooted next to me, hitting me in the hip with hers each time the beat struck. And sang:

"_I saved his life he nearly drown__  
_

_He showed off splashing around"_

I grinned and sang the next part, throwing my arms up and waving them around as I spun in circles.

"_Summer sun something's begun but oh oh the summer nights"_

Ella and Nudge both sang the next part together, dancing and twirling around me, while I twisted my hips, going up and down.

"_Uh-Well-a, well-a, well-a huh,_

_Tell me more, tell me more__  
_

_Was it love at first sight?" _

They both leaned in close while singing this, like we were actually talking. They shook their butts before leaning back out.

"_Tell me more, tell me more__  
_

_Did she put up a fight?_

_Uh-huh, uh-huh,_

_Uh-huh, uh-huh!"_

I sat on the edge of the coffee table, grabbed my drink, and crossed my legs, looking very posh. I tapped my foot along with the melody.

"_Took him bowling in the arcade__  
_

_We went strolling drank lemonade"_

I took a sip of my water, before feeling it yanked out of my hands. Ella was holding my drink with one hand, carelessly holding it. She swinging her hair around, looking wild as she sang:_  
_

_We made out under the dock_

_We stayed out till ten o'clock"_

Nudge made an 'OMG!' face and grabbed the drink from her. She held it with both hands, looking dreamily up at the ceiling, like it was a night sky. She skipped around the room as she sang:_  
_

_Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights_

"_Tell me more, tell me more__  
_

_But you don't gotta brag" _

I wagged my finger at Nudge as I sang that, looking stern. But then lightened my mood and started skipping around her sticking my head right next to hers as I moved in a tight circle.

"_Tell me more, tell me more__  
_

_Cause he sounds like a drag"_

We all sang the next part together. In fact, we held hands and started running in a circle. Just like in Ashes, Ashes. That is, we were doing that until I 'accidentally' tripped Ella.

"_Shoo-bop bop,_

_Shoo-bop bop,_

_Shoo-bop bop,_

_Shoo-bop bop,_

_Shoo-bop bop,_

_Shoo-bop bop,_

_Shoo-bop bop,_

_Yeeeeeeeah"_

Ella took the next part, putting her arm on my shoulder, and leaning on me. She looked up at me happily as she sang:

"_He got friendly holding my hand__  
_

_He got friendly down in the sand"_

She giggled suggestively and twirled away. So I started dancing around in the middle of the room, when I took up the next part, winking at Nudge on the second to last line.

"_He was sweet just turned eighteen__  
_

_Well he was good you know what I mean__  
_

_Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh oh the summer nights"_

Nudge shimmied in time to the song toward me as she sang:

"_Tell me more, tell me more__  
_

_How much dough did he spend?__  
_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Could he get me a friend?" _

Ella nudged (HAHA!) with her shoulder and raised her eyebrows if to ask the question. I giggled and danced away. Nudge took up the next part, her voice considerably sadder.

"_It turned colder that's where it ends__  
_

_So I told her we'd still be friends__  
_

_Then we made our true love vow__  
_

_Wonder what he's doing now"_

We all sang this next part, looking up at the TV in dismay. Ella slung her arm over my shoulder and so did Nudge. We swayed the beat, like in those corny music videos!

"_Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights__  
_

_Tell me more, tell me more"_

We finished the song dramatically, our hands raised to the ceiling, all out of breath. And that's when Nudge started laughing. Which caused a chain reaction. Soon we were all on the floor holding out stomachs.

I wiped a tear from my eye and said with much difficulty, "We should really finish this movie!"

The rest of the movie past without any of us breaking out in song, though, we did sing from our seats. The only other dance was 'We Go Together', which Nudge officially declared 'our song'.

At the end, we were all grinning like crazy, so much that it felt like our faces just got run over by a huge, stinky, ugly Hummer. GO DIE HUMMERS!!! YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!

**Max, stopped yelling at inanimate objects. Stay focused on reality. **My Voice piped and I felt the urge to punch myself in the head. But, _no._ That would make me seem even _more _like a psychopath than I already am. I mean- I know I'm one, but not everyone needs to know, though.

And that's when I heard someone clearing their throat from behind us. It was utter madness.

All us girls, screamed bloody murder and jumped up. In the heat of the moment, I found myself brandishing a lamp and standing on the chair in a battle position. Ella was in the corner of the room in a fetal position and Nudge was holding up our Oxford Dictionary, over her head.

When I saw who was standing there though, I felt foolish. Laughing, I looked over to where Ella was. "So productive Ella! Whoever said you were weak?! That's an outrage, I tell you!" Nudge realizing who it was too, giggled and put down the dictionary.

"Hey Igs!" I climbed down. I tripped on Ella as I went to go put back the lamp. Arms flailing, I readied myself to hit the floor only for arms to catch me.

Brushing hair from my face, I gazed up into the dark, mysterious eyes of Fang. "You okay?" he asked softly, in his husky voice. I nodded, blushing, embarrassed beyond imaginable.

I managed to get into a standing position to get over to Iggy. "My book is in the kitchen." I said leading him to our designated arrival. Whoa! I sounded like a pilot. _Please fasten your seatbelt and put all seats and trays into upright position… _yada, yada, yada… blah, blah, blah… _TAKE OFF!!! _

I turned back to look at Iggy. "So what time did you get here?"

He looked thoughtful. "Oh… about halfway through 'Summer Nights'." he cracked a grin and I heard Ella and Nudge gasp.

My whole face burned. His smile kept growing- I mean, _seriously. _It was like the freaking _Blob! _ I glanced behind Iggy to see Fang smiling also, something I really seen yet in the past few hours I've known him. Which isn't a long time, but usually a person would _smile._ Gawd- anti-social much?!

"You guys were pretty good, you know." Fang said coming in to stand next to Iggy. He folded his arms. "What about an encore?" I smacked him upside the head. He dodged it and laughed. It lit up the whole house, I think.

"Fang- sometimes you get on my nerves!" Nudge came in and slung her arm over his shoulder. I could tell he was surprised by this, but smiled anyway.

"Oh, I know."

Nudge leaned in dangerously close, and grinned. "Oh do you now? Well-" I cut her off. Whisking over there, I detached Nudge from him, before anything bad happened.

"She's just loopy from sleep deprivation!" I explained quickly and shoved to Ella. "Take her up to bed!" I ordered her and in response, Ella giggled and began pushing Nudge up the stairs.

Over her shoulder, Nudge waved and called "Bye-bye boys! You're almost as hunky as Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom!" Ella cackled and kept pushing her.

"Oh gawd." I muttered, rubbing my temples.

Iggy leaned on the counter next to me. "What have you been feeding that girl?"

"I don't know! Fat, sweaty, old men?"

**ELEVEN PAGES!!!!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!! HATE IT? REIVEW!! AH-DORE IT? REVIEW!!! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU- EVERYONE!!!!!! You all are super-duper AWESOME! **

I like fax a lot: **NO! There will be no fudge or miggy… It's just… just… WRONG!**

Boris Yeltsin: **If you can remember from the earlier chapters, I said that Nudge, Max, Iggy and Fang were all juniors. And I **_**also**_** said Iggy was blind. So there!**

**Max's POV:**

After Iggy and Fang left and freaking out a little about how they heard us, some Me, Myself and I therapy sessions which mostly consisted of me yelling and slapping myself ("Max! Pull yourself _together!" _Slap. "So what if they saw?! They didn't record it! OH SHIT! What if they recorded it?!" Slap. "No. _No, _they didn't…" Slap. "Stop talking to yourself, Max."), I went up to my bedroom. Nudge was already passed out on my king sized bed.

My duvet was a delicate, shining gray with purple vines and flowers crawling up. Heavily laden with pillows, my bed was, basically, a sanctuary for me. I did a whole butt-load of stuff in there- besides, like, the obvious. I didn't go to the bathroom in there- I may be in insane, but my problems haven't reached that climax-, I didn't eat in there, I didn't shower in there, I didn't exercise in there… unlike Ella who does butt-crunches in her bed. I will never sleep in there _again._

My walls were white and royal purple stripes. Oak floor covered my whole house, so I had no choice but to have it. And I didn't mind it. My carpet needs, you could say, were fulfilled by my black and purple area rug.

My room held a bunch of other stuff that you would normally find in any other room; a desk, lamps, chairs, a closet. One huge window that out-looked the forest in the back of our house.

I scooted in my bed next to my friend, calm at last. Sleep came to me, and I welcomed her with open arms.

I woke up an hour or two before anyone else had. My mom still wasn't back, but she had left a message at four in the morning saying she wouldn't be back until five or so. _Poor Mom, _I thought sympathetically. She works so hard, but she loves it.

Recently, I've developed a habit of retreating to the roof. In the past, week or two that we've been here, I have found it the only peaceful place in this hectic town.

So here I am. Sitting on the roof. On top of my two story house. Practically begging fate that the roof won't implode.

I had my iPod with me- just to add to the movie-esc feel of the situation. Scrolling to random, I waited for the 'Song of the Day' with baited breath. Or course, if the song sucked, I would change the 'Song of the Day'. That might ruin the movie-ness of this, but I would deal. **(A/N: I FEEL ANOTHER SONG COMING ON! HA!)**

_Wait, I'm wrong__  
_

_Should've done better than this_

I grinned, recognizing the song 'Show Me What I'm Looking For' by Carolina Liar. Ella bought it when we were in Colorado and I fell- I suppose- in _love _with it. It was just so… beautiful.

_  
__Please, I'll be strong__  
_

_I'm finding it hard to resist___

_So show me what I'm looking for_

I nodded my head to the beat. Goosebumps rose on my arms and legs, my shorts and tank-top barely shielding me from the slight breeze. It was- I almost hate to admit- also partially from the song. __

_Save me, I'm lost__  
_

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you__  
_

_I'll pay any cost__  
_

_Save me from being confused__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Oh Lord___

I mouthed the lyrics, closing my eyes and willing myself to sink into the song. But I couldn't. I couldn't lose reality, or I would lose everything. I couldn't just close my eyes and everything would be better. If I lost myself, even for a second, something could happen. Someone could get hurt.

_Don't let go__  
_

_I've wanted this far too long__  
_

_Mistakes become regrets__  
_

_I've learned to love abuse__  
_

_Please show me what I'm looking for___

Just listening to this song brought up sticky, mushy emotions that I didn't necessarily think about before now. One was my father. Yes, my father had his whole own emotion. It was fiery fury and horrific sorrow, confusion, disbelief, shock, terror, worry, hate. He had just disappeared. Maybe left. Maybe taken.

_Save me, I'm lost__  
_

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you__  
_

_I'll pay any cost__  
_

_Save me from being confused__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Oh Lord_

I had no idea where he was, none of us did. We mourned for a year and only a year. I had gotten my mom's fire and strength, so we were the first ones to recover. We were the first ones to tell ourselves that he was gone; there was no returning for him. Ella had taken longer. She was only eight at the time. __

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_  
__Save me, I'm lost__  
_

_Oh Lord I've been waiting for you__  
_

_I'll pay any cost_

I remember waiting for up for him that night. Waiting up for him that week. The coffee mugs seemed to be refilling themselves.

_To save me from being confused__  
_

_Wait, I'm wrong__  
_

_I can't do better than this__  
_

_I'll pay any cost__  
_

_Save me from being confused___

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

_Show me what I'm looking for__  
_

I remember what my mom had whispered to Ella when she came down the next morning to find us hyped-up on coffee, but still heavy lidded and worried. I think it was this time, even though it was so premature, I think she already knew he wasn't coming back. So she had said,

"Honey, its Daddy. He's… gone. He may be gone for a while. But we still have each other. And there's nothing more important than that. We still have this family. No matter what. Sweetie- _we still have us."_

_Oh Lord_

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!! DID IT SUCK? REVIEW! DID IT ROCK? REVIEW!!!!!!!! REIVEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Oh and tell me if you want a song in here! I'll see if I can fit it into the story… I'm not sure what one I want next, so this'll inspire me!!! WOOOOO!!! INSPIRATION!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**With help from ****babiixilyx3**** I realized what a crappy and boring chapter the last one was… so I'm bored and can't fall asleep so I'm going to write another one! **

**Max's POV:**

I climbed back in through my window after listening to music for a while. It was peaceful and all, but then I started losing feeling in my toes.

It was only seven when I got back in. School, luckily, started at eight fifteen so we had so time to kill.

One thing that could occupy my time was waking up Nudge. Something I had been avoiding this whole morning. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta go.

Buying time, I strolled into my walk-in closet and pondered on today's outfit. Usually, I didn't care what I wore as long as it was me and it was comfortable. But today, since it was Nudge's actual birthday- I picked up on this during one of her ramblings- I felt that I should think about my outfit a little bit.

It didn't really make a difference, though, I realized after I picked my outfit. It just made my fashion-challenged mind hit over-drive. So I decided on something simple.

My top was a loose-fitting, long sleeve, brown shirt. The design was elaborate and Indian… I think. _Hey- _don't ask me! Once again, must I remind you! FASHION-CHALLENGED! Colors ranged from dark brown to yellow to green to pale brown to black. (**A/N: Very difficult to describe… all outfits on profile!)** Its wide neckline made my wings necklace stand out… I don't know… _beautifully. _

Ew!

I sounded like one of those shopaholics on those fashion shows. You know, the ones about… _fashion…?_ NEVER MIND!

My skinny jeans were medium-wash, even though, on the label they said 'Indigo'. _Well, who do they think they are? Are they accusing me of not knowing colors now? Huh? Are they? _And there I go again, talking to myself. Which, you must have found out, isn't really unusual for me.

So after I changed, I grudgingly walked up to my bed, where Nudge was spread-eagle. Attempting to pry the tangled covers away from her, I started sifting through the mess.

I grabbed a hand full and began to pull gently, only to be met with force. Frowning, I pulled harder. Nothing budged.

I walked over to the other side of the bed, grabbed a fist-full and yanking softly. _Nada. _Pulling a little harder, I noticed the subtle twitch in Nudge's hand. I rolled my eyes.

Leaning down, I whispered in her ear, "Nu-udge! Time to wake up! It's your birthday!" I tried. As I suspected, she didn't respond. Just lied there, looking sort of dead.

"Nudge, wake up! Come awn!" I whined.

"No." was all she said. At least it was something.

"Yes, you know you want to!"

"No."

"Yes," I reached over to try and tickle her, but she batted my hand away.

"No."

"_Yes."_ I was losing patience. Nudge may be my friend, but _no one_ told me, Maximum Ride, _no. _I tried yanking at the blankets again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes."_

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No!"

"_YES!"_

"_NOOOO!" _and with that, I yanked my hardest on the blanket and Nudge came twirling off. It was like when you yank a table cloth out from under dishes or something. But Nudge happened to be rolled up in it, so she went a-flying away.

"ARGH!" she shrieked as she was tossed into the air. Swinging her arms around in a desperate attempt to grab something, she knocked all my stuff of my bedside table. Nothing valuable was on it, so I was laughing freely.

Kicking and screaming all the way down, she eventually landed on the wooden floors. I stifled a giggle and her head slowly came up, like in those horror movies. It was weird- _and_ creepy. Everything Nudge seems to be.

"But. I. Don't. Want. To. Get. _Up."_ she grounded out. I _tsked_ at her.

"Well, you already are. So what's the point of going back to sleep?" I asked her and her face became a deep red. The deep red of _rage._

"Here." I threw a simple white dress at her. It was short-sleeved and had a black tie at the back. "Stole it from Ella."

Nudge caught it and raised her eyebrows, smiling; rage forgotten. "Stole?"

"Shh! Don't tell her," I raised my finger to my lips and walked out of the room to see what we had in the kitchen.

Ella was already down there, puttering away. On the stove, pancakes were baking. Kudos to Ella! She looked up and saw me staring at the stove. "For Nudge's B-Day." she stated simply and went back to her things.

She was wearing a light red-purple strap-less tank-top. It was tight and elastic around the bust then flowed freely. White flowers were embroidered near the edge at the front. Her acid grey skinny jeans were actually mine, but became too short a couple of years back.

I brushed my light brown hair back into a high, messy pony tail and sat at the breakfast bar. Blowing some remains strands from my face, I hissed, "Nasty, little stragglers!"

Ella snorted into her coffee and I shot her a look. She stopped immediately, but still said, "Max. Seriously- you need to stop talking to yourself!"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." I muttered.

"See! There you go again!" she waved her hand around looking a little deranged. I guess it runs in our blood.

"Why don't you just throw me in the funny farm then?" I snarled at her, as Nudge descended the stairs. Ella was too distracted by her to respond.

She threw her hands in the air, and yelled "Happy Birthday, Nudge!"

"Thanks," Nudge replied shyly and took a seat next to me.

"Oh my gawd! Max, you're a genius! That dress totally pops on her skin!"

"Really, 'cause I was just thinking that…" I tuned them out, and decided to gaze out the window. A flash of color flickered past the window, and my eyes widened. _No, my eyes must be deceiving me. A Jeep did _not_ just pull into my driveway. _But one had. I blinked again at the unfamiliar car.

A door opened and of course, who else but Iggy stepped out. Followed by a tall, blonde-haired boy. His face was incredibly young, his eyes wide and innocent, a sparkling blue. I guess that was Jason, the guy that Iggy was talking about in Biology.

A smiling blonde girl's head popped out of the sun-roof. She was the splitting image of Jason, but looked about Ella's age. She glanced back down into the car, laughed at watched as Iggy and Jason walked up our path. Then Fang's slightly-smiling face peeked out the window and said something to Jason who laughed too.

"Uhhh… Nudge? I think Iggy's here, and same with Jason and his sister and Fang."

"Really?" she jumped up and hopped to the window, excitement brimming in her eyes. "Yay!" she clapped her hands together.

"Ella?" I called to the kitchen. Her head popped out from behind the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get a ride from a friend this morning?" I asked her uncertainly. For a moment she looked a little lost, but then she snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah! I met this really nice girl yesterday, Leslie! I could call her I guess! She even asked me if I could come with her and her brother today! Okay! So I'll call her!" and she disappeared into the kitchen again.

The doorbell rang and Nudge squealed. "Control yourself, won't you?" I snickered and walked over to the door. On the inside, I was jumping up and down in excitement too. _I had _friends. I know who pathetic that sounds, but it's true.

I swung open the door, and grinned. Iggy, hearing the door opening, smiled.

"Hey," I said, unsure.

"Hey- well, I was thinking since it was Nudge's birthday that we could come pick our friends up!" Iggy said.

"You drive?" I asked, a little afraid to hear the answer.

He laughed and Jason said "Ha! No, I do. My Jeep."

"Oh… good!" Nudge popped up behind me.

"Heyyy!"

"Happy birthday!" the two boys yelled together.

The girl in the Jeep jumped up again, and her and Fang called- well, Fang just sort of said- "Happy birthday, Nudge!"

I swear, her face was about to break from smiling so much. Just then, a silver car pulled up next to the Jeep. Ella came running around us.

"Guys! Have some breakfast first, okay?" she called over her shoulder.

"Sure!" even though, I wasn't hungry. I would just wrap them up and save them for an afternoon snack.

"Okay, Nudge, let's go get our bags!" I was still smiling. Something is wrong with me. Or maybe it's in the water. None of us could stop smiling.

After sprinting up the stairs to get our bags- Nudge actually pushed me into the wall, so I pushed her in the bathroom-, Nudge and I scrambled onto the driveway.

Jason ordered from the front seat, "Nudge- go sit between Angel and Iggy!" Angel, the little girl, was bouncing in her seat. "Max, why don't you sit up front with us?" he asked nicely and I decided then to not hate him.

When I got to passengers side, I realized Fang hadn't moved. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he just mimicked my expression, motioning with his hand to the seat in between them.

"Seriously?" I sighed and he nodded, smirking.

Now _this_ is the awkward part. He made me _climb _over him- in a very confined space, I might add! The whole time, I wasn't breathing. Holding my breath, because just in case I fell-

And get this- my foot caught on Fang's and I tripped. Causing me to _fall in his lap._ Yep, I was sitting on some kid I hardly knew. _Just great. Peachy. _I sort of gasped as I fell, but Fang caught me so I didn't fall so heavily. In fact, he caught me around the waist. Just adding to awkwardness of this situation. You could have fried an egg on my face.

Sliding of his lap as fast as I could, I slithered into my seat, to see Jason looking at me, laughing. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing, _nothing._ Call me the Gasman, by the way."

"Why?"

"Oh you'll find out." he said this to me, and then to whole car. "Are all the windows open?"

They all nodded vigorously. And then we were speeding toward the school.

Everyone was chatting away, besides me and Fang. Something about how he conducted himself told me, he didn't usually hang out with this crowd. Maybe Iggy and the Gasman, but not Angel or Nudge. This was a new development or an old when resurfacing.

The sun roof was still open and it was blowing the stragglers all over my face. But I didn't bother to move them.

The conversation sort of swallowed me- I could hear it, but not make it out. I didn't mind that feeling, actually, I loved it. The sun was smiling kindly at us and the breeze was lovely in comparison to the heat.

The wind blowing my hair, surrounded by people I liked, sunny days. I think I liked this place. I smiled. _Maybe I belong. _

**Of course, you belong, Maximum. **And for once, I didn't snap back. I just smiled contently.

And then 'That's What You Get' came on…

**I HOPE THIS WAS BETTER!!!!!!! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!! NO MATTER WHAT!!!! REVIEW!!!!! IF THE SKY IS FALLING, REVIEW!!!!!!! IF YOU LOST YOUR SHOE, REVIEW!!!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Pleez tell me if you have any ideas for songs… **


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks Boris Yeltin, I'm so gonna use that song in this chappie!!! I'm gonna be at the beach for the next few days, so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease give me NICE REVIEWS!! AND LOTS OF THEM!!! So switch on 'That's What You Get' by Paramore!! NOW!! And then 'TNT' by ACDC later!**

**Max's POV:**

I felt Nudge's hands on my shoulders, and I whipped my head around to see her grinning, just like me. Both of us nodding, we went back to our normal positions. Of course, until the lyrics started.

"_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore."_

I snapped my arm up, so that my hand was sticking out of the sunroof, at the exact same time the lyrics started. Everyone, besides Nudge, jumped.

I brought my head quickly but gently down on the back of the seat so I was looking at Nudge upside down. I pointed at her as I sang:

"_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.__  
_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?"_

As I sang that last line, I brought both hands up and stuck them out the sunroof again, swaying to the beat. Nudge took up the next part, holding on to the back of my seat and dramatically dancing.

"_I can't decide__  
_

_You have made it harder just to go on__  
_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong"_

She slapped her hand over her heart as she sang the last part. I then turned around, and we both banged our heads to the beat, both singing, both laughing, both smiling._  
_

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa"_

This time, I actually stood up and stretched my head out of the car and began singing. Glancing back down at Nudge, I held my cell-phone in my hand like a microphone. She giggled like a maniac. I think everyone else was still in shock. Raising one arm over my head, I waved it all over the place, most likely looking like a maniac. But- hey- I am one.

"_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating."_

Pointing at Nudge, I sang the last line, my phone still in front of my mouth. I started lifting my hand slowly as I sang 'Whoa'. It was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Shaking my hair around, I heard laughs from inside the car, I think Nudge was doing the same thing.

"_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."_

Nudge started singing when at the exactly same time Hayley did, but began snapping her fingers in time with the melody and rocking back in forth, Iggy and Angel doing the same.

"_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?__  
_

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here."__  
_

Angel began singing along too- her sweet soprano blending in perfect harmony with Nudge's. They turned toward each other and started dancing around.

"_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.__  
_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard."_

I now joined in with them, hopping up and down as much as you can in a speeding car. My phone with still, technically, my 'microphone'.

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."_

And then we were all singing. Or humming in the case of the Gasman. I was actually surprised that Iggy and Fang knew it. They didn't seem the Paramore type. Maybe they are less masculine then I originally thought. Now that I think about it, I _wouldn't_ be all that surprised.

"_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)__  
_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."_

I raised both arms over my head, and everyone else did too, Gazzy just raised one and stuck it our the window, like Iggy, Angel and Fang were doing. And just then Gasman rounded a corner, a hairpin turn. And my phone just so happened to fly out of my hands. _Oops. _I gasped but amazingly didn't stop singing.

"_Pain makes your way to me, to me.__  
_

_And I'll always be just so inviting.__  
_

_If I ever start to think straight,__  
_

_This heart will start a riot in me,__  
_

_Let's start, start, hey!"_

Everyone in the car noticed too and was laughing and singing. I inconspicuously kicked Gazzy, causing him to swerve slightly.

"Ow! What the hell, Max?!" he yelled up to me.

"Oops!" I shrugged my shoulder and started singing again. _Yeah, _oops. _  
_

_  
"__Why do we like to hurt so much?__  
_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!__  
_

_Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.__  
_

_  
__Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,__  
_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, _

_Whoa"_

I slid back into the car and buckled in again. "Thank god, a police man-,"

"POLICE PERSON!" Nudge screamed from the back.

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Yeah- what if we got seen?!"

"Well we didn't," I said simply. "And it was fun."

"Now it's time for a man's song!" Iggy called from the back.

"What?!" I whipped around and saw Angel and Nudge looking incredulously at him too. "You knew the words to that song!" He blushed and Fang chuckled.

"What are _you_ laughing at?! You were singing too!" that silenced him.

The Gasman popped a CD into the player and mused "_Now_ it's time for some man music."

And then rock music blasted through the speakers. I couldn't help but grin at how all the guys immediately started banging their heads.

Nudge started giggling, while Angel hit Gazzy upside the head. Just as the lyrics started…

"_Oi,__  
_

_Oi,__  
_

_Oi,__  
_

_Oi"_

All the guys began singing. It was pretty funny- who am I kidding?! It freaking hilarious!

"_Oi,__  
_

_Oi,__  
_

_Oi,__  
_

_Oi"_

Nudge started making the same noises right before it finished. Her face was stoic just like the rest of them, her hair flying everywhere as she banged her head. 

"_See me ride out of that sunset__  
_

_On your color TV screen"_

I started wiggling in my seat to the beat, almost like a belly dancer. Angel, on the other hand, was doing the same thing as Nudge but cracking up. _  
_

"_Out for all that I can get__  
_

_If you know what I mean__  
_

_Women to the left of me__  
_

_And women to the right"_

I looked to my right and to my left. Gazzy and Fang. I giggled.

They both looked at me and remembered to the lyric. "Close enough." I said over the music and turned back to my dancing. I saw Gazzy's face lit up like a fire engine but Fang just scowled.

_"Ain't got no gun__  
_

_Ain't got no knife__  
_

_Don't you start no fight_

_Cause I'm T.N.T I'm dynamite"_

I punched the air with both my fists, one at a time, in time to the music. Nudge and Angel mimicked me and did the same thing. The guys were still doing their silly head-bang-boy-band-wannabe-rockers thing, all of us singing.

_"T.N.T. and I'll win that fight__  
_

_T.N.T. I'm a power load__  
_

_T.N.T. watch me explode"_

As we all dragged out 'explode', I rolled my head around in time with the word. I unbuckled my seat belt just in case I wanted to do some major dance moves. Looking back, I saw that everyone else but Gazzy did too. Thank you god, for a sensible driver.

Hopping up onto my knees, I stuck my face right in Fang's and waved my head around to the beat. He just grinned. Singing the lyrics as loud as we could in each other's faces. _  
_

_  
__"I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean__  
_

_I'm a wanted man"_

Nudge yelled from the back "WOOO-MAN!"

"_Public enemy number one__  
_

_Understand?"_

I sang the last line tauntingly right in his face. I'm so freaking glad I brushed my teeth this morning.

"_So lock up your daughter__  
_

_Lock up your wife__  
_

_Lock up your back door__  
_

_And run for your life__  
_

_The man is back in town__  
_

_So don't you mess around"_

I wagged my finger in Fang's face then pointed it so I could poke his nose. Just to get a rise out of him. 

"_Cause I'mT.N.T. I'm dynamite"_

All us girls began punching the air again.

"_T.N.T. and I'll win the fight__  
_

_T.N.T.. I'm a power load__  
_

_T.N.T. watch me explode"_

Turning back to Fang, we got in each other's faces again. It was just so much damn fun! His dark eyes sparked each time we sang a line. My face burned- _on fire!_- but I ignored it and blamed it from the singing.

**Are you sure it's just from the singing? Or is it from being so close to Fang? **The Voice echoed in my head.

_What's that suppose to mean? _I asked it.

**Think about it…** So I went back to singing.

"_T.N.T. oi, oi, oi__  
_

_T.N.T. oi, oi, oi__  
_

_T.N.T. oi, oi, oi__  
_

_T.N.T. oi, oi, oi__  
_

_T.N.T. oi"_

Fang brought his hands up to the sides of my face, and kept them there, making my face heat up more. Bringing our faces closer, I decided to be playful.

_This wasn't weird. _No_, he's doing for fun. We're just messing around. We're just dancing… Does this make him all tingly too? Oh gawd… _

"_I'm dynamite (oi, oi)__  
_

_T.N.T. oi__  
_

_And I'll win the fight (oi, oi)__  
_

_T.N.T. oi_

_I'm a power load (oi, oi)__  
_

_T.N.T.__  
_

_Watch me explode"_

Faces closer than ever, I leaned in slightly when I sang that last lyric and our lips brushed against each other's. It was like static electricity. Fang's eyes widened as did mine, but only for a second. I just pretended like nothing happened.

I didn't almost kiss Fang. _No._ Pssh! What are _you _talking about? I didn't. Nope. Not that I recall. What are you saying? _ARE YOU ON DRUGS?! _

Okay… this might be harder than I thought…

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!! I'M GONNA BE GONE FOR A WHILE!!! SO PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!**


	11. DON'T HATE ME! AN

**Oops! I goofed! Sorry… I'm just gonna do this again… just review and vote. This is for their formal dresses in the a few chappies away!**

**For Max:**

1) /is/image/Debenhams/20081128_008010810847?$ProdLarge$

2) .com/S/3029342/0~2378467~2378483~2377032~6008190?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6008190&P=6

3)

.com/S/3061850/0~2378467~2378483~2377032~6008190?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6008190&P=2

4) .com/S/3063450/0~2378467~2378483~2377032~6008190?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6008190&P=1

5) .com/S/3051975/0~2378467~2378483~2377032~6008190?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6008190&P=1

**Ella:**

**1) **.com/S/3031763/0~2378467~2378483~2377032~6008190?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6008190&P=2

**2) **.com/S/3063691/0~2378467~2378483~2377032~6008190?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6008190&P=2

**Nudge:**

**1)** .

**2)** .com/S/3052217/0~2378467~2378483~2377032~6008190?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6008190&P=1

**And we've already seen Angels!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay… since the whole 'You guys help me with the dresses' thing didn't work out, I'm just gonna ask my friend, Zuzanna, to help out!! THANKS SO THE REVIEWS!!! HERE WE GO AGAIN!!!**

**Max's POV:**

When we got to school, I was still arguing with myself about the whole 'Fang' issue. _Yes, _it's an issue. Some girls would be like 'OMG! I just, like, kissed the hottest guy in school! NO WAY! OMG! I think I just peed myself from being so excited!'

But me? Nooo way. To me, it's like one of the situations where you go, 'Oops! I just fell down the stairs!' Something you aren't too excited about.

After Gazzy stopped the car, I nearly threw him out the door. Going out his side would be a ton less awkward then going out Fang's side of the car. So instead of enduring the awkwardness, I shoved the Gasman to the pavement. _Much better._

"Bye Max!" My mind was yanked away from it's ponderings as Angel skipped away to the middle school. Her dress had a black elastic panel at the top and flowed out into a busy, colorful flower pattern. (**A/N: Every outfit on profile! Such a cute dress!)**

Everyone was still piling out of the Jeep when I turned my attention back to them. Nudge was talking animatedly to Gazzy, who was rubbing his knee and shooting me dirty looks. Iggy was chucking everyone's bags out of the car, and Fang was leaning, arms crossed, against the Jeep.

_Time to skedaddle!_ I told myself. I walked over to Nudge and tapped her shoulder, expecting just to say 'Goodbye! I'll see you in homeroom'. But no.

In a flurry of hair, she whipped around and wrapped me in a hug.

Spitting her hair out of my mouth, I managed "Okaaaay. I just wanted to say happy birthday- _again_."

"Thank you!" she let me go, her whole face glowing in happiness. I smiled. "Wouldn't it be so weird if I hadn't met you? I mean- what if we hadn't started talking yesterday in the hall? ZOMG! That was only YESTERDAY! And now we're, like, _best friends! _This year is gonna fly by! Awesome-"

She was cut off by a very high-pitched voice, "_Fang!"_ it wailed in- I think. I couldn't tell- a happy tone. It just sounded like a cat dying. And I'm sorry if you're cat just died. That analogy was probably not very funny then.

"Ew." Nudge simply stated as Lissa walked over. The bubble of solitude around us was immediately broken as she slunk closer. Gazzy's eyebrows shot up his forehead and his eyes went wide. I guess people don't normally come up to them like this. But Lissa's just that stupid. And a whole bunch of other things that shouldn't be said.

Iggy was pretending to gag, but it was in clear view of Lissa so she knew what we were all snickering at.

"Jeff- I can see what you're doing! I'm not blind like _you!"_ she shrieked and then looked satisfied with herself, like she just delivered the best burn ever. Like I said- _stupid._

"Really? I thought everyone was blind like me! _Weird._" he shot back sarcastically. Not picking up on the sarcasm, she rolled her eyes and looked back to Fang.

"So Fang," she slunk closer to him. She clasped her hands behind her back and pushed out her chest so it was nearly touching his. Talk about 'EW'. He kept his face emotionless, though, I could tell it was hard for him since we were all nearly wetting ourselves back here.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" she hissed- I think it was supposed to be seductive but she spit on him. Now _that's _sexy!

"Sure." Fang said tersely. He was pressed up as far against the Jeep as possible.

"Great." she whispered, and then- _seriously?!_- batted her eyelashes.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Fang questioned her, though, he knew very well she didn't. Blazing red, she stuttered,

"Uh, um, I… uh… _yes,_ I do! Can you get it out for me?" she leaned in close to his face, one eye really wide.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." Fang said, attempting to pull his head farther back.

"No," she drew back. "I'm alright now that you're here!" she giggled.

His eyebrows knitted together, feigning stupidity. "I was here the whole time."

She giggled. "And I'm glad you were!" she murmured, trying to cover up her mistake. But failing miserably.

"Alright." his eyes darted to Iggy, glaring at him. Iggy just laughed harder, holding onto Gazzy for support but they were both going down.

Lissa put on hand on her 'hip' and the other in Fang's hair, making my blood boil, but remembering what I had done earlier, kept laughing.

I leaned over to Nudge, and whispered just loud enough for Lissa to hear, "Why is she resting her hand on her Love Handles?"

"I don't know," Nudge whispered back. "Is she proud of them?"

"Maybe, I bet she kisses them goodnight." Nudge started cracking up into the can of Coke I just realized she was holding. Lissa spun around, eyes flashing non-menacingly.

"_I _do _not_ have _Love Handles!"_ she pointed straight at me, her finger quivering. "_You're _the one with _Love Handles!" _

"No- I have hips." I twisted them a little. Iggy wolf-whistled, being told what was happening by the Gasman. So I yanked the can from Nudge's hands and hurled in at his head. Let's just say, it hit its target.

"No," she grounded out. "That- under you're shirt-aren't hips, _they're balls of fat_!"

"Oh really? And that- under you're bra- aren't boobs, it's _toilet paper!"_ At first I don't think she got that I was suggesting she stuffed her bra. But then after everyone was on the pavement laughing, I think she got it. Fang was grinning at me and I felt my face heat up a bit so I turned to Nudge.

She was sitting on the ground, knees up to her chest, talking incoherently, pointing from me to Lissa and back to me, and cracking up again. Walking behind her, I swung my arms under her armpits and yanked her up. She was unsteady on her feet at first but then was able to stand without my help.

"Oh Max! This is like the _best _birthday ever!"

***

**Homeroom- 8:15- 8:25**

**Gym/Chorus- 8:30- 9:00**

**Math- 9:05- 10:20**

**Cycle- 10:25 - 10:55**

**English- 11:00- 12:15**

**Lunch- 12:20- 12:50**

**World Civ./ Biology- 12:55 – 2:10**

**Language- 2:15- 2:45**

Yep, that's my schedule. I know- _scintillating_! So now I'm in Chorus with Mr. Rathbow- he's the walking, talking Jukebox… Shaped like one too.

We're doing a Beatles project right now, so I'm basically content.

You had a choice of band or chorus, so my mom signed me up for chorus. She says it'll help me meet more girls my own age. _Yipee-freaking-do-da. _

Mr. Rathbow told us to pick our favorite Beatles song so I decided on Yesterday. (**A/N: My favorite Beatles song, along with Blackbird- IGGY'S THEME SONG!)**

So now I was just skimming through it when I felt someone sit on the bleachers next to me. Using my peripheral vision, I saw Sam. _Damn, _I cursed my unluckiness.

_Yeah, Mom- I am _totally _meeting other girls my own age. _

**Max, it's not your mother's fault. **My Voice _tsked._

_Oh shut up! What do you know?_

**Max…**it warned.

_Yeah, yeah. Keep my aggression in check, blah, blah, blah. _I rolled my eyes and went back to reading, when Sam interrupted me- for the second time while I've known him, I might add.

"Hey Max." he began excitedly. Jeez, he was like a freaking dog. I wouldn't be surprised if he sprouted a tail and started wagging it. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"So what song did you pick?"

"Yesterday." I stated simply, turning back to the music.

"Oh," his face fell a little. "I picked Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band!"

"No surprise there." I muttered to low for him to hear.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but then Mr. Rathbow started to speak. _Thank god for this refrigerator of a man!_

"Okay class! So this is how it's going to go! I'll call you're name and you will come down here with your music. I saw some of you studying your music- and you were smart to. Because you will be singing your favorite part of the song up at the front. You can sing with a partner if they have the same song as you, and you can't change your songs now.

"You're part only has to be a few lines, but at least thirty seconds. I will give one more minute to decide your part and then you have to come up."

I sighed. Okay- I _did_ have an alright voice, but did that mean I wanted to sing in front of twenty other juniors? Hell no!

Skimming through the packet, I finally chose my part.

"Okay! The minute is up! So who shall go first? Hmm…" Can you guess who goes first? Of course. "Max Ride?"

The class clapped- some out of politeness and some because Mr. Rathbow was glaring at them. I walked lightly down the bleachers, packet in my hand, taking deep breaths.

"So Maximum, what song are you singing today?" he asked kindly, and I resisted the urge to shove the packet down his throat. 'Cause I'm sweet like that.

"Yesterday." I hissed.

"Ahh! Beautiful song! So let's begin." he began playing the piano flawlessly. "Just sing when it's your part!" he called over the music.

I cleared my throat one last time, and opened my mouth:

"_Yesterday,__  
_

_All my troubles seemed so far away," _

My voice naturally rose higher and higher on that last line, until I was at my soprano voice.

_  
"__Now it looks as though they're here to stay,__  
_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,"_

I dragged the word out for a longer time then you're suppose to, but it didn't sound horrific.

"_I'm not half the woman I used to be," _

I changed 'man' to 'woman' at the last second. It reminded me of this morning in the car and I almost started cracking up. _Oh shit, _I thought, _please don't start laughing or they _will_ send you to the loony bin. This song isn't even funny. It's sad. Then why am I laughing? Why are you asking yourself questions? WAIT- there I go again. And yet I'm still talking to myself. Maybe I should go to see a psychiatrist. _

**The song. **My voice reminded me.

"_There's a shadow hanging over me,__  
_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why she__  
_

_Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.__  
_

_I said,__  
_

_Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.__"_

For some reason Mr. Rathbow didn't stop playing, so I didn't stop singing. _Ugh, he must have forgot to stop playing. He's already going senile. _Fabulous. So I made the decision of trying to send him mental messages.

"_Yesterday,__  
_

_Love was such an easy game to play,__  
_

_Now I need a place to hide away,__  
_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday.__"_

_**GAWD, MAN! STOP PLAYING!**__**  
**_

_  
"__Why she__  
_

_Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.__  
_

_I said,__  
_

_Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.__"__  
_

_**Stop it. I command you. I will cut off all the heads of your Star Wars action figures. I'm sure you have them. And still live with your mother. You've never had a girlfriend in your life I bet.  
**_

"_Yesterday,__  
_

_Love was such an easy game to play,"_

_**STOP. IT.**_

_"__Now I need a place to hide away,__  
_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm.__"  
_

The music finally ended and I was seething.

"Oh! Such a beautiful melody! I'm so sorry Maximum, I just couldn't end it. You were doing such a wonderful job!" I rolled my eyes and stomped back up the bleachers.

I'm _so _changing to band.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!!! I'M SORRY IF IT WAS TERRIBLE!!!!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW AND I WILL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT BETTER!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 11

**ALMOST NO ONE IS REVIEWING!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!! PEOPLE!!!!! **

**But I LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE **Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl** and **Boris Yeltsin**!!!!**

**So I'm just gonna update again- REVIEW!**

**Max's POV:**

The rest of the morning flew by. Math was a piece of cake; we had a test but the teacher left the previous lesson on the board. So basically we were staring at the answers the whole class period. And we all 'forgot' to mention it to her. Oops.

I had Foods for my Cycle class. Did you ever know that a _cupcake_ can _explode_? Well you do now. 'Cause it _did. _And to make it better, it did all over my teacher. Heehee.

So now I was waltzing into the cafeteria for lunch. None my newly-found friends were in my Cycle class with me so I had to find my way to the cafeteria alone. It ended with a very annoyed me, a very confused janitor and two freshmen with broken noses. _Don't ask._

Immediately spotting Nudge's mane of wild hair, I wove my way through all the tables. _Nearly there. _I thought to myself. Picking up speed, I began to jog slightly. I hated being in the middle of a room, the center of attention. It felt like everyone was looking at you, watching you.

I was almost there when- "Holy-!" I stopped myself before I could finish. I had been stopped short by someone holding my arm. Being yanked backwards isn't the most pleasant feeling, so I was fuming.

Turning around to face my victim, I nearly imploded. Guess who it was?

Iggy? No.

Fang? No.

Topher Grace? No.

Lissa? Thank god, no.

Paul McCartney? No.

Gazzy? No.

Angel? No.

_Sam?_ Sadly, _yes. _

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't snap his wrist, and opened my eyes to look at him. Using all my self control not to yell, I hissed "What, _Sam?_ What can you possibly _want_?"

He, being Sam, was obviously to the venom in my voice "Well, I… um…" he scratched the back his head nervously. You know? Like the cute boys do in the movie's when they're nervous about asking their crush something? Yeah- well,_ it wasn't so cute._

"Spit it out!" I said sweetly, clenching and unclenching my fists. I had my back to my table so I had no idea what was going on over there.

"Well, alright… uh-" he was cut short by a noise coming from behind us.

"Max!" Iggy. He was stage whispering- obviously very loudly, and trying to get my attention. "Whoo-whoo! Incoming, Max!" I turned around briefly to see Iggy with his hands in fists resting in his armpits, flapping his arms like wings (**Ironic)**. "Cah- CAW!" he called again, his face screwed up into a scowl-grin. I nearly snickered but turned back to Sam who cleared his throat.

"Well, I just-" This time it was Nudge's voice. But it was different- much higher than it usually is.

"Ma-ax! Max-ie-mum!! WHOO-WHOO!" I bit my knuckle to keep from laughing. _Why are they pretending to be owls?_ You ask. I don't know. I truly, and honestly, have no clue.

Then Iggy's voice came, but about three octaves lower. "Houston? We have a problem!" I looked behind me to see them holding there noses and crouching beneath the table.

Gazzy began talking this time. "_Max_! MAX! Doodley-doo!" When I didn't answer, he pretended to be on the verge of tears. "DOODLEY-DOO!" and gave one dramatic sob before falling over sideways and not moving.

"Okay, Sam!" I began quickly. "I have to go check on Gazzy!"

"Who's Gazzy?" his brow crinkling.

"Uh… I mean… Jason! Bye! See you later!" I yelled before I realized what I had said and bolted over to the table, where they were all laughing hysterically.

"What _was_ that?" I hissed at them as I slid onto the bench next to the Gasman.

"We saw you were having some… _trouble._" Nudge said carefully. I grinned and rolled my eyes at them. _You guys are so weird, _I thought to myself. _But I'm so glad that I know them._

**And they are glad that they know you. Max- remember what Nudge said earlier today?** I recalled this morning when Nudge went all huggy on me and said _"Wouldn't it be so weird if I hadn't met you? I mean- what if we hadn't started talking yesterday in the hall? ZOMG! That was only YESTERDAY! And now we're, like,__best friends!__This year is gonna fly by! Awesome-"_

_Well, her monologues are kind of hard to remember. _I thought, just to annoy the Voice.

It pretended like it didn't hear me. **Think about Max. It's all fate. Nothing has a reason but everything has a meaning. **And then it fell silent.

_Okay, Confucius. _And just then Fang walked into the cafeteria with Lissa on his arm. I nearly gagged.

Leaning across the Iggy, I whispered as they got closer "He still likes her?"

"Uh… Fang is…" Iggy looked a bit guilty and slightly confused. I gave him a weird look, which of course was wasted on him. "You could say… _complex…_?"

"Right." I leaned back. "Well, I'm gonna go on line before Rosemary's baby gets here." And I went and joined the line. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me and I whipped around. Usually, I didn't just freak out on some random person, but this kid was _way_ to close.

I sighed when I saw who it was. "Oh, hi Sam."

"Hey Max! So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday?" he said quickly and then gazed at me, waiting anxiously for my answer. I guess that's what he strugggling with earlier.

"Sorry, Sam, but I have a party on Friday."

"Oh," his face fell, but then he perked right up again. "How about Saturday?"

"Uh, maybe." I said not wanting to make him feel bad. He grinned brightly.

"Well, bye!" I said, forgetting about my food. I began walking towards my table, when I felt someone beside me. And there was Sam. Sighing, I let it go. _So what if I have a semi-stalker? I bet tons of people do. Maybe… _not._ But it's still kind of flattering. In a way- a twisted one. Okay it's weird. _I concluded.

"So Max… if we go on a date on Saturday what do you want to do?"

"I really don't know." I said truthfully.

"Well, we could go roller-skating." he suggested.

"No way! I'd fall!" And I wasn't planning to get hurt on my first date. _Yes, _my first. I've never had a boyfriend -unless you count the first grade one, which I punched in the face after he hugged me… _short-lived love_- and I haven't had my first kiss yet either. And don't make fun of me, _or you'll regret it_.

And surprising me in a good way, Sam said softly "I'd catch you." and- oh god- I _blushed._ Okay- maybe Sam wasn't so bad. _Maybe. _

**PLEEZ OH PLEEZ REIVEW!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! I'M NOT UPDATING UNTILL I GET FOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!! SORRY IF IT WAS BAD!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!! I'M KINDA FREAKING OUT ABOUT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Okaaaaaay, so I have headache and am just sitting in my bed, about to pass out, but I'm gonna write anyway. So SORRY IF IT'S CRAP!**

**BUT I HAVE ONE MORE THIING TO SAY!!!! I was looking through all my old reviews of this story and I found one that I guess I missed or didn't get at the time. So I guess I REALLY REALLY want to thank **Otters rule the world!!!! **CUZ THEY AWARDED ME THE '**NEW NUDGE NAME'** AWARD!! I don't have any idea about awards and contests but THANK YOU ANYWAY!!!!!**

**Max's POV:**

The rest of the day Sam was less stalkerish but much more affectionate. You win some, you lose some.

For some reason the day zipped by and nothing exactly exciting happened. It wasn't until the next day after school that something worth-while telling you took place.

So I was sitting in my living room watching 'That 70's Show' with Ella and my mom when the doorbell rang its little tune.

"Ella, go get it," my mom ordered without taking her eyes from the show.

"No," she replied indignantly. "Max can get it," she made Bambi Eyes at me. Shielding myself from their power, I threw a pillow at her.

"Lazy butt! No way," I snapped and whipped my head back to the TV where Hyde was talking with Kelso. _My two favorite characters._

"Well, I'm not getting the door!" Ella crossed her arms. "See- my arms are crossed!"

I pretended to be sympathetic and said "Ella, it's okay to be insecure about your boobs, you'll fill out eventually!" I gestured to her crossed arms and her face colored ten different shades of red.

"I'm. Not. Going." she ground out, attempting to ignore my last comment but letting it get to her anyway. She stamped her foot from where she was sitting.

"Mom," I began seriously. "Did you see that? She stomped on the ground. She's sticking to the cause."

"Max! SHUT UP!"

"NO I WON'T-" my mom cut us off when the doorbell rang for the second time.

"I'LL GET IT!" she finally screamed and bolted to the door. Hopping up, just to annoy my mom, I followed her.

Immediately as my mom opened the door, something was flung right at her. I heard her stifle a shriek. The something- or rather, _someone- _began talking.

"Max! You got taller! And you smell different!" It was Iggy. I mean- of course, who else? My mom looked absolutely terrified. I snickered.

Ignoring me, Iggy was still hugging my mom, thinking it was me, and then just adding more weirdness to this situation, he started stroking her hair. I began cracking up. "Max! You feel different too!" Okay, I know that sounded weird, but it's really not. Iggy can tell us apart from our feels or that's what Nudge told me.

But my mom didn't know any of that she pretty much exploded. "WHAT?!" Iggy jumped for a second, but didn't let go. Grinning, I think he finally realized it wasn't my voice or me. He leaped back and clasped his hands behind his back. And that's when I saw that Gazzy and Angel were there too. Both of them holding their sides, laughing.

"Hi Iggy." I mumbled from the corner. And he flushed, totally and utterly confused and embarrassed.

He began rocking on his heels, and muttered a single "Hello Dr. Martinez. Uh, nice to meet…. _you._" his voice rose ten octaves higher at the end for some reason. And yet, my mom stood there in front of his, spitting in anger.

Pointing toward the door angrily, her hand shaking, she didn't say one word. Iggy didn't move, not knowing what was happening.

You know that vein in your parents neck when their angry? The little bulging one? Maybe you called him Fabio or what not, but now my mom's was threatening to jump out of her neck and hitch-hike all the way to Djibouti (pronounced Ja-BOOTY- heehee)

She pointed again, now her whole body quivering in rage. He still didn't move. I giggled and my mom looked at me in fury.

"Mom," I began cautiously. "Uh, this is Iggy- and Gazzy and Angel- but they're my friends from school. Iggy's blind." I added lastly.

"Oh." my mom dropped her hand and just stared at Iggy for a few seconds. Feeling her gaze on him, he started shifting uncomfortably. "Well, when you put it that way…" Mom said gently. "Then… OUT!" she shrieked.

Iggy, being the smart cookie he was, turned tail immediately and darted out the door. Gazzy followed him out after saying goodbye to my mom. Angel stayed behind though, looking expectantly at me. Laughing, I walked over to my mom.

"Mom- I think I'm gonna go and hang out with them!" I told her. She looked about to disagree, but I quickly stated. "And if Iggy's gets weird, I just punch him in the nose and run as fast as possible!" She looked slightly reassured but kissed me on the cheek.

"Be back by ten!" she called after me. And I ran through the door with Angel beside me.

***

"So… where're we going?" we were all piled in Gazzy's Jeep again.

I was leaning on the back of Gazzy's seat with Angel next to me, leaning on Iggy's.

"Yeah- why'd you guys kidnap me from my house?" I teased.

"We didn't kidnap you! You came willingly!" Gazzy laughed.

"Fine- but why did Iggy attack my mother?" I asked in a mocking tone before turning to a beet-red Iggy.

"Shut up or we won't tell you where we're going!" Iggy snarled.

"Okaaaaay- so where are we going?"

"Oh- you'll find out!"

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! AND THAT THIS IS SO SHORT!!! School's back on and I'm totally consumed with my own crap! I'M SORRY!! SORRY IF IT SUCKED!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Chapter 13

**EK! I'M UPDATING!!!! So sorry for the delay and if it sucks!**

**Love it, please!**

**Fang's POV:**

I sat on the couch gazing lazily at the TV screen. Okay- you're probably wondering why the coolest guy in school is sitting on his couch, eating ketchup chips, in his boxers, watching True Jackson VP when he could be out partying.

One: 'Cause I'm boring like that.

Two: 'Cause ketchup chips make my stomach smile.

Three: 'Cause briefs are too constricting.

Four: 'Cause I lost the remote and my cousin left it on, and I'm too lazy to get up and change it.

I suppose you learned a lot of unnecessary things there.

So here I am, all alone, in my _biiig _empty house- and no, I'm not making a move on you- that would be weird… weird_er. _So I continue to talk to myself when all of a sudden the doorbell rings. Hopping up, I walked over to the front double doors of my house.

Now, remember, I forgot about my pants-less-ness and I opened the doors… to _Max. _Oh goodie.

Her eyes flew open immediately when she saw my lack of shirt and pants. "Oh jeez! What kind of place is this?" she blurted. Her long, silky hair was swept over her shoulder; her slender body slightly revealed against Arizona's September breezes.

Her hands flew up to her eyes, "Please, Fang! Put on some pants! And a shirt!" Now me being my idiotic self, I was still oblivious to my need for clothing. So I stood in the doorway, looking at her, clueless, curious why she was here, with only my underwear on, as she clawed at her eyes.

"Huh?" I asked her, tilting my head to one side. _Why was Max here? How did she even know where I live? We only just met! We're just friends! _A voice in the back of my head- you know, the naughty one- whispered slyly, _Yeah, sure- is that all you want to be? _

I know, I know. You're probably all thinking- 'Ick! Perverted Fang! Let's go throw condoms at him!'.

"Okay, _Nicolas!" _Max had finally turned away and was talking through her hands. "Do you know what _pants _are?! Well, _do you?"_

I nodded, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Why don't you go put some on?! Or whatever! Wear a dress for all I care!" she shrieked just as _Angel _skipped up the walk. Oh okay, this was starting to make a lot of sense. Angel had _brought _Max here. And just then a breeze kicked up and brushed against my legs. Looking down, I finally realized my stupidity. So two girls saw me in just my underwear_? I would never live this down. _

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed under my breath, flipping out and hiding behind the door.

"Thank you!" Max said in a strained voice. "My eyes are bleeding!" her face a deep puce. But before she could continue, Angel began again.

"Ohhhhh, Fang! I have the perfect dress for you! It's goes down to my knees so it might be a micro-mini for you, but then we could give you some of my white leggings. So the _dress- _it has the prettiest bow right here," she rambled, drawing both her thumbs across the top of her stomach. "And it's _fuchsia!" _

"Really? 'Cause I think his color's more _periwinkle_!" Iggy trilled while stomping daintily and in a girly-fashion behind Angel. I smacked my forehead. How could I be so stupid to think it was just Max?

"No, no, no!" now came Gazzy. And I swear- I was ready to rip the front door of its hinges. "Fang's eyes would totally pop with a more turquoise-y shade!"

Angel, Iggy and Gazzy all cackled. The sun had slipped beneath the trees, and the moon was risen, stars speckled the sky. Clouds and wisps slid sluggishly, gracefully across the dark curtain of night. A light cool breeze still blew, raising goose bumps on my arms. I almost had the urge to slip back into my massive house, furnished with the most modern, stylish appliances and furniture that Arizona could offer, and lie down on my bed.

My mom and dad were on a business trip to Louisiana, where some of my family also lived. But I chose to stay behind since school had just begun. The result of that decision left me alone for two weeks. Not that I minded. I loved being alone- almost as much as loved my guitar. **(A/N: Yes- I had to make him play guitar.)**

Sliding my gaze over to Max, I saw her face was beet red with embarrassment, most likely from seeing me in only my boxers. She caught my eye and her face went a whole other shade of red, making me smirk. Angel glanced over at me and then to Max, smiling knowing.

I raised my eyebrows at her, daring her to ask the question that even I was wondering.

_What was going on between me and Max?_

Nothing I guess. We had just met. We hadn't known each other for long, though it felt otherwise. She fit in flawlessly with the rest of us, never missing a beat. Everyone liked Max. We all were friends with her, but did that mean that was all I wanted?

Glancing over to her, I noticed how her eyes glittered mysteriously under the light of the moon. Shafts streaming across her face ominously, her freckles so pronounced in the night. Her perfect mocking smile, her ski-jump nose, her eyes trapping me in a state the I could not awake from, her very presence making my breath hitch.

**(A/N: Ah! Song! "Running Through the Garden" by Fleetwood Mac!) **

_Until she herself_

_  
Became the deadliest poison_

Max was so different from everyone else I had ever known.

_As she grew older_

_  
Ooh, until she herself  
_

_Became just as fatal  
_

_As was her garden _

Now that I had met her, all the other girls paled in comparison.

_And so you run toward  
_

_What you know is wrong  
_

_There are too many flowers  
_

_To cut down_

Just the thought of her gives me chills. Just the sight of her make my knees weak.

_With all the love I have for your life  
_

_For the love I have for your life  
_

_Turn around..._

She keeps me on my toes, surprising me at every twist and turn. But does she feel the same way? She didn't even react to when our lips touched. She never brought it up again. But I can't let her go. _Never. _

_Never did I mean to (never did I mean to)  
_

_Imprison you (imprison you)  
_

_Here in my garden (here in my garden)  
_

_Like I am imprisoned (like I am imprisoned)  
_

_All the love I have for your life  
_

_All the love I have for your life  
_

_Turn around (turn around)_

**Max's POV:**

So they brought me to Fang's house? No big deal. So they pushed me up the walkway, rang the doorbell, then ran away? That's cool. So Fang opens the door in his underwear? Oh deary me.

_Until she herself  
_

_Understood her garden  
_

_Leaving her heart broken,  
_

_No future at all_

The temperature raised a thousand degrees. Okay, so I kinda kissed Fang, then I saw him in his underwear. I've been in stranger situations. Sure… totally… well… not really… _no way in hell. _

_Until she herself  
_

_Became the toxic garden  
_

_Always frightened,  
_

_No future at all_

And what's worse is that I _blushed. _I mean- with anyone else, I would have been gagging, but no. With Fang, _Nick, _whatever, it was different. And… I… _liked _it. Talk about _ew._

_And so you run towards  
_

_What you know is wrong  
_

_There are too many flowers  
_

_To cut down_

But I couldn't be with him. I mean, naturally, he would just break my heart. And _no one _will ever break my heart. I will make sure of it.

_With all the love I have for your life_

I couldn't like Fang. Fang was the most popular guy in school- he had a date with _Lissa. _But how did I feel about that?

_With all the love I have for your life  
_

_Turn around..._

Uhh… why do _you _care? Jeez- noisy much?! Stop integrating me! I don't like Fang! Do _you _like Fang?!

_Never did I mean to (never did I mean to)  
_

_Imprison you (imprison you)  
_

_Here in my garden (here in my garden)  
_

_Like I am imprisoned (like I am imprisoned)  
_

_For the love I have for your life  
_

_For the love I have for your life  
_

_Turn around (turn around)_

Okay… maybe I like him a little. A _teenie_ bit. But I would never, _not ever, _tell him.

_So you run towards  
_

_What you know is wrong  
_

_But there are too many flowers  
_

_To cut down_

My mind is in a jumble. _Oh god, _I sighed internally. Running my hand through my hair, my eyes closed slowly. But before my eyelashes fell across my vision, Fang locked eyes with me and something flashed between us.

_With all the love I have for your life_

What? I'm not sure. Maybe I'll never know.

_With all the love I have for your life_

My throat closed and my heart raced as I pondered on the unknown emotion- it was warm, though deeply chilling like an ice pick stabbing my heart; passionate, so fiery it singed my eyes as they made contact with his.

_Turn around..._

Now as I edged closer to Angel, feeling slightly uncomfortable- okay, more than slightly- I wished more than ever that I could read minds.

_Running through the garden,  
I'm running in brilliant colors  
I'm running straight toward, straight toward  
What you know is really wrong_

If I had to go the rest of the night playing like this- this terribly confusing, sick and deluded game- I wouldn't make it. I bet.

_Too many flowers here to cut down  
For the love I have for your life  
Turn around_

_For the love I have (for the love I have)  
For the love I have (for the love I have)_

"_Turn around…_" my mind whispered just as we were walking into Fang's house. Swinging my head, standing an inch away was no other than Mr. Mysterious Fang. His smoldering eyes and brilliant smile flashed and my heart leapt.

_Oh jeez. _

**I HOPE YOU LOVED IT!!! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY FRIENDS!!!**

**Yours,**

**The Flock's Bud**


	16. NOT A CHAPTER

DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even though you should…. Ugh, this isn't a chapter…. I'm just a bitch like that! But I'm having major writers block and you guys probably realized that I bet. Also, I'm not really in the mood to be writing but here I am- disappointing all of you! So So SO sorry about that too… but I can't type currently 'cause a) I don't want to- APOLOGIZE! b) I am not feeling the funny. So the chapter wouldn't have been that great anyway. THIS IS A 'JUST SO YOU KNOW' KIND OF THING!

I LOVE YOU ALL THE PIECES!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! I'll probably be updating in the summer- June, July and August for I have nothing to do then…. So don't hate me!!!!


End file.
